Brainless
by St. Genevieve
Summary: This fun filled musical is a tribute to the best musical of all time. i thought it would me cool to see Wicked from Fiyero's point of view and this is it. i hope ypu like it!


Brainless

_Lights up on an empty stage. There is no scenery and no actors. Then a boy walks on. The spotlight turns on him and to the audiences surprise he is a scarecrow. Boy addresses the audience. _

Fiyero: Yes, I'm a scarecrow. You can stop muttering about it. This is my story. Well no, this is her story from my view point. Fine it's our story. I wasn't always a scarecrow. I was a prince. I went to Shiz University. I had friends and a beautiful and popular girlfriend. But most importantly my girlfriend had a roommate…

_The lights go dark for a few minutes. Then when they come up again it is a room. Half of the room is pink and the other half is black and browns and blues. The girls are sitting on their beds laughing and talking. _

Galinda: Oh Elphie, I'm so excited. Fiyero is taking me out to dinner tonight. I love him so much.

Elphaba: I'm really excited for you. Fiyero is really nice.

_Elphaba sighs sadly. Galinda giggles. _

Galinda: I have to go. I'll see you tonight. Don't wait up.

_Elphaba begins to cry. The tears burn her skin. _

Elphaba: Ow. Stupid tears.

_Lights go down and come up. Elphaba is sitting on her bed reading. Outside the door _

_Fiyero and Galinda stand. _

Galinda: I had a lovely time, dearest. I love you.

Fiyero: I love you too. See you and Elphaba tomorrow.

_Galinda and Fiyero share a brief kiss and Galinda goes into her dorm. As soon as Galinda goes in to her dorm she flops onto her bed and freezes, as does Elphaba. Fiyero comes on. Addresses the audience._

Fiyero: Hello again. As you can see Galinda is my girlfriend. Elphaba is her roommate. Elphaba is also green. Don't comment on it. Elphaba has a lot of nicknames: Elphie, Ellie, and Fabilia. (The lights go down until there is only the spotlight on Fiyero) Everything about her seemed beautiful. Her skin, her silky black hair, her hazel eyes, and her voice. To tell the truth everything still seems beautiful. Many people say love is blind but that's not the case with us. My love is clear. I see her for whom and what she is. I know a lot about her. Her favorite color is black because she clashes with everything else. She loves to read. Her best friend is Galinda. She loves music. You see when you love someone you seem to find out a lot about them and yourself. She became my everything. My sun, my moon, my stars, my sky, the earth beneath my feet, she means so much to me.

_Stage is clear. Enter Elphaba. Fiyero looks at her. _

Fiyero: It was love at first sight.

Elphaba: No it wasn't.

Fiyero: You were beautiful that day.

Elphaba: No I was not. Don't lie.

Fiyero: I loved you the fist moment you arrived.

Elphaba: It was most defiantly not love at first sight. It was hate at first sight for me. It was attraction at first sight for you Yero.

Fiyero: Either way we were made for each other. You have to admit it. Come on Elphie. Say it.

Elphaba: Say what? That you're insufferable? You are big headed and have a huge ego? Or perhaps that you…

Fiyero. No, no, no, and defiantly no. Admit that we were made for each other and that you love me no matter what. I already told you. Now you tell the audience and me.

Elphaba: Fine. I love you Yero and we were made for each other. Are you happy now?

_Fiyero moves across the stage and wraps her in his arms._

Fiyero: Yes, I am very happy.

_Lights go down and when they come back up again Avaric is on stage. _

Avaric: La, la, la, la, LA.

_Enter Fiyero._

Fiyero: _(singing)_ Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise. But you've got me seeing through different eyes. Somehow I've fallen under your spell. And somehow I'm feeling it's up that I fell. Every moment… Oh, hey Avaric.

Avaric: Why, hello Fiyero. And whom are you singing to in your imagination.

Fiyero: No one.

Avaric: Yeah right. I may be stupid but I'm not an idiot.

Fiyero: Fine. Galinda.

Avaric: Ha. No. You were singing to someone else. Who?

Fiyero: A girl. A beautiful girl. _(Sighs) _

Avaric: Well whoever this girl is you should be with her. Break up with Galinda. Don't let love pass you by.

Fiyero: That's really good advice Avaric. Thanks.

_Fiyero exits. _

Avaric: You're welcome. I am a genius.

_Avaric exits. Fiyero addresses audience. _

Fiyero: That was the last time I saw Elphaba for two years. She was proclaimed the Wicked Witch of the West. Galinda became Glinda the Good. Elphaba defied gravity and Glinda stayed behind. I stayed with Glinda throughout those two years. I pretended to love her. I became a member of the Gale Force and became the captain of the Wizard's personal private army. I never had a thought for my own happiness. I stood on the sidelines waiting for my lost love to reappear. Every day I would drag myself out of bed and wish I were dead or with her. I was alone despite the people around me.

_Lights out. Lights come up. The set consists of a podium, an old-fashioned microphone, and decretive stuff. Enter crowd led by Glinda, Fiyero, and Madam Morrible. _

Glinda: I know all of you are frightened of terror but lets celebrate. It is my birthday and Fiyero and I wanted to tell all of you that we are engaged.

Fiyero:_ (confused) _Oh yes, dear, we are happily engaged.

Morrible and chorus: Congratulations.

_People celebrate. _

Person 1: I hear the Wicked Witch of the West has an extra eye.

Person 2: I hear she can shed her skin like a snake.

Person 3: I hear Animals are helping her.

Person 4: I hear she is so evil water will melt or burn her.

Fiyero: What?

Person 4: I hope someone will do it soon.

Fiyero: Glinda do you hear what these people are saying? They are so empty headed they will believe anything.

_Fiyero disappears in crowd. _

Glinda: Fiyero! Oh thank you dearest. I would love a glass of water.

_People and Glinda go off stage while partying. Fiyero comes center stage. Addresses audience. _

Fiyero: That night there was a party. I was trying to fake happiness but I was heart broken. I thought Elphaba might find me when Glinda and I got engaged but no such luck. I was a broken man with nothing but my shattered heart.

_Lights out then up again. The Wizards throne room. Elphaba and the Wizard stand in front of each other. _

Wizard: Guards. Guards.

Enter Fiyero and other guards.

Elphaba: Fiyero!

Fiyero: Silence witch!

Soldier 1: There is a goat on the lam, sir.

Fiyero: Never mind. Go get me some water.

_Exit Soldiers. _

Elphaba: Fiyero I did not think you would be so cruel.

Wizard: Excellent job captain.

Fiyero: Silence. _(Points gun at wizard)_ Elphaba get out of here. Run.

Elphaba: Fiyero, I thought you had changed.

Fiyero: I have changed. Now go!

_Enter Glinda. _

Glinda: Fiyero, dearest, what are you doing? Your Ozness, Fiyero does not mean it. Elphaba!

Elphaba and Fiyero: Glinda!

Fiyero: Glinda, leave.

_Elphaba and Glinda embrace and say each other's names. _

Fiyero: Elphaba, we have to get out of here.

Elphaba and Glinda: We!

Fiyero: Yes, we. I am going with her.

Elphaba and Glinda: What!

Glinda: So all this time… behind my back.

Elphaba: It wasn't like that.

Fiyero: Well it was… but it wasn't. Elphaba we have to go!

_Fiyero takes Elphaba's hand and pulls her off stage. Lights out. Lights up again. Set is a forest. Enter Fiyero and Elphaba with a lantern. _

Elphaba: Why did you leave with me? You could have had everything. Why would you leave Glinda?

Fiyero: Because Elphaba, I love you.

Elphaba: You love me? Me? Why would anyone love me? I am just a witch. I am not even pretty like Glinda.

Fiyero: No, you are not pretty, you are beautiful. You are so beautiful it hurts me sometimes. I love you because you are smart, kind, funny, sweet, strong, amazing, stubborn, passionate, and you stand up for what you believe in. I love you because you are yourself.

Elphaba: I am truly stunned. I never thought you would love me. But… wait. You can still go back and say that you were under my spell. Please Fiyero, go back, and forget about me. Please.

_Fiyero walks over to her and kisses her. _

Fiyero: I can't go back now that I have kissed the Wicked Witch of the West.

Elphaba: I love you. Thank you. But despite what you say I still wish I could be beautiful for you.

Fiyero: But you are beautiful.

Elphaba: Don't lie to me.

Fiyero: It's not lying. It's looking at things a different way.

_Both sit down. _

Elphaba: _(singing) _Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight, I need help believing you're with me tonight. My wildest dreamings could not foresee lying beside you, with you wanting me. Just for this moment, as long as you're mine, I've lost all resistance, and crossed some borderline. And if it turns out it's over too fast, I'll make every last moment last. As long as you're mine.

_Elphaba and Fiyero kiss. _

Fiyero: Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise but you've got me seeing through different eyes. Somehow I've fallen under your spell and somehow I'm feeling it's up that I fell.

Fiyero and Elphaba: Every moment, as long as you're mine, I'll wake up my body, and make up for lost time.

Fiyero: Say there's no future for us as a pair

Elphaba and Fiyero: And though I may know, I don't care. Just for this moment, as long as you're mine, come be how you want to and see how bright we shine. Borrow the moonlight until it is through and know I'll be here holding you, As long as you're mine.

_Elphaba and Fiyero kiss. Elphaba breaks kiss and screams_.

Fiyero: Elphaba what is it? Are you alright?

Elphaba: Yes, I'm fine but Nessa may not be. I saw a house in a tornado and the house landed on her. I have to go.

_Grabs broom and runs off stage. _

Fiyero: No, wait. Elphaba, it's a trap. Elphaba!

_Runs after her. Lights off then on. Enter Fiyero. Addresses audience. _

Fiyero: I ran after her. I yelled and screamed. I did everything I could but she was gone. Now before we get any further I believe a glimpse is in order. I should probably show you how Elphaba and I fell in love. It was a windy Tuesday morning at Shiz University. Dr. Dillomend had been sacked the Friday before. Elphaba was outraged. Our new teacher had just brought in a Lion cub in a cage. That's Lion with a capital letter, you put emphasis on the L. Say it with me everybody: **L**ion.

_Audience says it with him. _

Fiyero: Good. Anyway Elphaba was being very moody that day. She was extremely mad and so she did this.

_Lights off then on. Set is a classroom filled with people and an elderly man. There is a lion cub in a cage on his desk. _

Teacher: An Animal can't talk if it has spent enough time in a cage. We do not know why.

Elphaba: Sir, this is Animal cruelty. I…

Teacher: It does not matter what you think or want, green girl, this lion is in a cage and in this cage it will stay.

Elphaba: No.

_Everyone goes crazy except Fiyero and Elphaba. Elphaba grabs the lion cub and runs. Fiyero follows. They go out to the forest. _

Fiyero: What are you doing?

Elphaba: Setting this poor creature free. What are you doing?

Fiyero: Following you. Thinking.

Elphaba: You? Thinking? Ha, ha, ha, ha. That is not possible for someone as shallow and stupid as you.

Fiyero: Hey. I was just wondering why the spell didn't work on me.

_Elphaba sets lion cub free. She turns to face Fiyero. _

Elphaba: I don't know why. I'm sorry I snapped at you.

Fiyero: Uh, it's fine. I have to go. See you.

_Lights out then on. Set is a house on top of legs with no shoes. Glinda is standing on stage looking at Elphaba. Both are yelling. _

Elphaba: Well we can't all come and go by bubble.

Glinda: At least I don't enjoy taking things that don't belong to me!

Elphaba: Is it so hard to believe that Fiyero could love me for me? Is it so hard to believe that he could look past my skin color and love me? He loves me. He thinks I am beautiful despite my skin, because of my skin. He never loved you. Fiyero and I are soul mates. What we have is real. What you had was fake.

_Glinda begins to hit Elphaba with her wand. Elphaba hits Glinda with her broom. Enter Gale Force. _

Soldier 1: Sorry we're late Miss Glinda. We came as fast as we could.

Elphaba: Late? You planned this? My sister is dead because of you? Murderer.

Glinda: No it wasn't like that.

_Guards grab Elphaba and begin to pull her off stage. Enter Fiyero. _

Fiyero: Elphaba! Let go of the green girl!

Elphaba: Fiyero! What are you doing here? Go, they will kill you.

_Fiyero points rifle at Glinda. _

Fiyero: Let Elphaba go or I will kill Glinda.

_Guards let Elphaba go. _

Fiyero: Elphaba run!

_Elphaba nods and runs. Fiyero drops his rifle and the guards grab him. They begin to hurt him. Glinda runs off. Guards tie him to a pole and whip him. Elphaba's voice is heard though she is not on stage. Exit Guards. _

Elphaba: Elaka nomen nomen atum atum elakanomen elaka nomen nomen atum atum elakanomen Let his flesh not be torn, let his blood leave no stain, though they beat him let him feel no pain, let his bones never break and however they try to destroy him let him never die, let him never die Elaka nomen nomen atum atum elakanomen elaka elaka…

_Fiyero cries out as her voice fades. Smoke billows around the stage. The smoke clears and he is a scarecrow. _

_End of Act I _

_Start of act II _

_Fiyero is bound to a pole center stage. His head droops until a girl with a dog comes onto the stage. _

Dorothy: Oh we're off to see the wizard… Oh no. the road splits here. Which way should I go?

Fiyero: That way is quite nice. But then the other way is traveled a lot.

Dorothy: Did you just say something?

Fiyero: Yes.

Dorothy: How can you talk?

Fiyero: Well, it is a long story that I would not like to tell. Plus I have a hard time coming up with words.

Dorothy: Why?

Fiyero: I don't have a brain.

Dorothy: Why not?

Fiyero: I was not made with one. I have no need for a brain since I am a Scarecrow.

Dorothy: What would you do with a brain?

Fiyero: Well if I had a brain I would be able to think deep thoughts and say beautiful, wise things.

Dorothy: Well I'm going to see the Wizard of Oz. Perhaps he will give you a brain.

Fiyero: All right. Lets go.

_Walk down yellow brick road. Lights out then up on an empty stage. Fiyero stands alone in the spotlight. Addresses audience. _

Fiyero: And so Dorothy and I headed toward the Emerald City. I told her about my past and she was very understanding. She told me she was afraid of Elphaba but that she would find a way to get me to her. Along the way to the Emerald City we met the Tin Man and the Cowardly Lion. They became our friends and we united under one goal. I wanted a brain, the Tin Man wanted a brain, the Lion wanted some courage, and Dorothy just wanted to go home. We all wanted something. The strange thing was that Dorothy was so kind to me. She seemed so mature for her age.

_Lights out then on. Set: Tree by the yellow brick road. Dorothy, Fiyero, Tin man and Lion sit beneath it. _

Tin man: Scarecrow, may I ask you a question?

Fiyero: You already have but you may ask another one.

Tin man: You don't have any internal organs, right?

Fiyero: Right.

Tin man: Why ask for a brain and not a heart?

Fiyero: I know where my heart is and once I have a brain I need to go get it.

Dorothy: Where is it?

Fiyero: With the love of my life.

Dorothy: Who is she? What is she like?

Fiyero: I don't want to tell you who she is but I will tell you what she is like. She is strong and compassionate. She is loving and kind. She is filled with pain and anger but when I am around her it seem to go away. She is passionate and would do anything for those she loves. I will love her till the end of the time.

Dorothy: She sounds lovely. What does she look like?

Fiyero: She is kinda hard to describe. Well… let me put it this way _(singing)_Oh her eyes, her eyes Make the stars look like they're not shining Her hair, her hair Falls perfectly without her trying She's so beautiful And I tell her every day Yeah I know, I know When I compliment her She wont believe me And its so, its so Sad to think she don't see what I see But every time she asks me do I look okay I say When I see your face There's not a thing that I would change Cause you're amazing Just the way you are And when you smile, The whole world stops and stares for awhile Cause girl you're amazing Just the way you are Her lips, her lips I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
>Her laugh, her laugh She hates but I think its so sexy She's so beautiful And I tell her every day Oh you know, you know, you know Id never ask you to change If perfect is what you're searching for Then just stay the same So don't even bother asking If you look okay You know I say When I see your face There's not a thing that I would change Cause you're amazing Just the way you are And when you smile, The whole world stops and stares for awhile Cause girl you're amazing Just the way you are The way you are The way you are Girl you're amazing Just the way you are When I see your face There's not a thing that I would change Cause you're amazing Just the way you are And when you smile, The whole world stops and stares for awhile Cause girl you're amazing Just the way you are.<p>

Dorothy: You are a hopeless romantic aren't you?

Fiyero: What gave it away?

_Lights out then on. Set: There is a wall separating the stage. On one side is a room of stone with a desk and chair. The other side is a forest. On the forest side Fiyero sits alone. One the room side Elphaba sits alone. They can't see, hear or touch each other. _

Elphaba: Oh my Oz. Oh Fiyero. I miss you so much. I feel as though I am starving and there is poisoned food in front of me. I need you. I feel as though I can't breathe. I want to die. I feel empty and nothing can fill my heart.

Fiyero: Oh Elphaba, I miss you so much. I feel as though I'm choking, like I can't breathe. I feel as though the heart I don't have is breaking.

Elphaba: I feel as though the soul I don't have is shattering.

Fiyero: The brain I don't have is telling me I should stop loving you.

Elphaba: My brain tells me I should never have loved you.

Both: But my heart tells me that you were the best thing that ever happened to me.

Elphaba: I will never stop loving you Yero, but I feel as though I am trying to breathe without air_. (singing)_ Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air… If I should die before I wake its cause you took my breath away. Losing you is like living in a world with no air.

Fiyero: I'm here, alone, didn't wanna leave. My heart won't move it's incomplete. Wish there was a way that I could make you understand.

Elphaba: But how do you expect me, to live alone, just me? Cause my world revolves around you, its so hard for me to breathe.

Both: Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air, can't live, can't breathe with no air, it's how I feel when I know you ain't there, there's no air, no air. Got me out here in the water so deep, tell me how your gonna be without me, if you ain't here I just can't breathe, there's no air, no air.

Fiyero: I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew,

They sing No Air.

Elphaba: Oh Fiyero.

_Lights out then on. Set: Yellow brick road. Enter Fiyero. Addresses audience. _

Fiyero: After Dorothy and I met it was a couple days before we met the Tin man. We talked a lot.

_Enter Dorothy. _

Dorothy: Scarecrow I am really tired. Can we sit down?

Fiyero: Of course.

_They sit. _

Dorothy: How long were you up on that pole?

Fiyero: I don't really remember.

Dorothy: You don't remember anything?

Fiyero: I don't remember much.

Dorothy: What do you remember?

Fiyero: I was human once.

Dorothy: You were human? How did you turn into a scarecrow?

Fiyero: I've known too many witches.

Dorothy: Witches? Will you tell me?

Fiyero: Of course. When I was a human I was an idiot.

Dorothy: An idiot?

Fiyero: A different kind of idiot. I was kind of a jerk. After my sister died I felt empty. I filled that hole with partying, drinking and girls. After getting kicked out of a lot of schools, my parents sent me to Shiz University. While I was there I met two very powerful witches. Their names are Elphaba and Galinda.

Dorothy: I met a witch named Glinda when I was in Munchkin land.

Fiyero: Was she wearing pink?

Dorothy: Yes.

Fiyero: That is Galinda or Glinda I should say. She changed her name after Dr. Dillomend was fired. Elphie took it the hardest. Anyway, we ended up dating. Her roommate, Elphaba, and I didn't get along very well for a while but we became friends before she and Glinda left to see the wizard.

Dorothy: What happened?

Fiyero: Elphaba was proclaimed a wicked witch. It was then I realized I loved her. Glinda and I were engaged even though I didn't love her. I loved her best friend. Then Elphaba came back. She was almost caught but I saved her. We ran away together. Sadly our happiness was short lived. A house fell on her sister, the governor of Munchkin land. Poor Nessa.

Dorothy: That was my house. Is Elphaba the Wicked Witch of the West?

Fiyero: Don't call her that! Yes. But she isn't wicked. She is a good person. After your house fell on her sister she went to mourn her. It was a trap set by the wizard. The Gale Force, the wizard's private army, captured me. They beat me and left me for dead. Elphaba cast a spell to save me. I turned into a scarecrow. She thinks I am dead.

Dorothy: I'm so sorry. I will find a way for you to get to her. I promise. What is your name?

Fiyero: My name is Fiyero but please call me scarecrow.

Dorothy: Ok.

_Lights out then on. Set: A small cottage in a forest beside the yellow brick road. Red smoke is clearing. _

Dorothy: Was that Elphaba?

Fiyero: Yes.

Dorothy: Why did she try to set you on fire?

Fiyero: She probably didn't recognize me. Oh Elphaba.

Tin man: Did you just say Elphaba?

Fiyero: Yes.

Tin man: I used to know an Elphaba. I was madly in love with her roommate. Sadly her roommate was madly in love with someone else.

Dorothy: Who?

Tin man: Prince Fiyero Tiggular.

Fiyero: Who are you?

Tin man: I used to be Boq, more commonly known as Biq since Miss Galinda couldn't remember my name.

Fiyero: Hi Boq, it has been a while.

Tin man: Fiyero!

Fiyero: Yes.

Tin man: You're a scarecrow!

Fiyero: You're made out of tin!

Tin man: You don't have a brain!

Fiyero: I never did. How did you come to be made of tin?

Tin man: The Wicked Witch of the East destroyed my heart and the Wicked Witch of the West made me tin. How did you become a scarecrow?

Fiyero: I have no idea.

Tin man: Ok. Let's go.

_Exit Tin man and Dorothy. Single spotlight on Fiyero. Addresses audience. _

Fiyero: After we met the tin man we continued down the yellow brick road. We met the cowardly lion in the forest. It turned out he was the cub Elphaba and I had freed all those years ago. He saw it a little differently though. He, and the rest of Oz, thinks that because she fought all his battles for him she made him a coward. Hypocrites. When we got to the Emereld City we saw the Wizard. I acted like I didn't know he was a fake. He told us to bring him the broom of The Wicked Witch of the West. So we set off. When we were only a few miles from the castle we made camp. As my companions slept I crept off to find my heart.

_Lights out then up on a stone room. There is a desk and a chair facing the audience. Elphaba sits in the chair. _

Elphaba: Oh Fiyero, I wish you were here. I miss you so much. I wish you were here.

_Enter Fiyero. _

Fiyero: I am here.

_Elphaba jumps up. _

Elphaba: No, you're not Fiyero. Fiyero is dead. He was killed by the Gale Force. Wait… I know you. You're that little girl's friend. I almost set fire to you.

Fiyero: I…

Elphaba: You're here to kill me…stay back or I will set you on fire.

Fiyero: Elphaba, it's me. Fiyero. Yero. Please, it really is me.

Elphaba: No, no!

Fiyero: _(singing)_ Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise but you've got me seeing through different eyes. Somehow I've fallen under you're spell and somehow I'm feeling it's up that I fell. Every moment, as long as you're mine, I'll wake up my body, and make up for lost time. Say there's no future for us as a pair

Elphaba and Fiyero: _(singing)_ And though I may know, I don't care. Just for this moment, as long as you're mine, come be how you want to and see how bright we shine. Borrow the moonlight until it is through and know I'll be here holding you, As long as you're mine.

Elphaba: Fiyero, it's you! You're alive! I can't believe it's you!

_Elphaba runs into his arms and they share a passionate kiss. They are both laughing and crying. _

Fiyero: I told you we could never be parted. I love you Elphaba.

Elphaba: I love you too Yero. Yero?

Fiyero: Mmmm.

Elphaba: They are coming to kill me.

Fiyero: Yes. We can go into hiding. They will never find us.

Elphaba: They won't stop until I'm dead.

Fiyero: Or until they think you're dead.

Elphaba: What?

Fiyero: I know this castle like the back of my hand. There are quite a few trap doors and such. We could stage your death. We could pretend.

Elphaba: But…Glinda. She is still my best friend. And…Madam Morrible…and the Wizard. I…I can't leave my home.

Fiyero: Do we have a choice?

Elphaba: We?

Fiyero: Of course. Do you really think you could leave without me?

Elphaba: Well in that case let's plan.

Fiyero: But your home.

Elphaba: Yero, you are my home.

_They share a kiss and the lights go out. Lights up on Dorothy, Fiyero, Tin man, Lion and Toto. The set is a stone wall. They are in a corner. They are surrounded by Winkies._

Dorothy: We can't escape her.

Fiyero: She really has changed.

Tin man: We're all going to die.

Lion: _(sobbing)_ Goodbye cruel world.

_Enter Elphaba. _

Elphaba: Well what have we here? A pathetic murerder, a scarecrow, a tin man, and a cowardly Lion all ready to die.

Lion: Stay away from my friends!

Elphaba: Shut up!

_Makes her broom catch fire. _

Elphaba: Now, who wants to burn first? How about you, Scarecrow?

Fiyero: I'm fine, thanks.

_Elphaba puts her broom on his arm and his straw catches fire. He yells. _

Dorothy: Scarecrow!

_Dorothy picks up a bucket of water and tosses it on Fiyero and Elphaba. _

Elphaba: No! I'm melting! Melting!

_Falls through the trapdoor and leaves her hat behind. _

Winkie 1: The Wicked Witch of the Witch of the West is dead! Whoo!

Winkies: She's dead! She's dead! The Witch of the West is dead! Yay!

Winkie 2: You killed her. _Points to Dorothy._

Dorothy: I didn't kill her. I mean, I didn't try to. I'm sorry.

Winkie 3: No need to be sorry my dear girl. We are free. Thank you.

Dorothy: Your welcome. Can we have the Witch's broom?

Winkie 1: Of course. _Hands her the broom._

Dorothy: Lets go see the Wizard.

_Lights out then up. Dorothy, Glinda, Fiyero, Tin man, and Lion stand on a platform. _

Dorothy: I'll never get home now.

Glinda: Not to worry. Those shoes have magical powers. You were able to get home all along. All you have to do is put your heels together 3 times and think there is no place like home.

Dorothy: Really?

Glinda: Really.

Dorothy: Oh, I'm going to miss you all so much. Lion, be brave. Tin man, find love. Oh, Scarecrow I'm going to miss you most of all. (_stage whisper_) Goodbye Fiyero, I'm so sorry.

Fiyero: It's ok. Goodbye.

Dorothy: There's no place like home, there's no place like home, there's no place like home.

_Dorothy is lifted up into the air and disappears. Lights out then on. Set is the corner of Elphaba's demise. Enter Fiyero. Fiyero walks over to a certain place and knocks 3 times. The trapdoor opens and Elphaba comes out. _

Elphaba: Fiyero, thank goodness! I thought you'd never get me out.

Fiyero: I'm glad you're ok. Lets go.

Elphaba: I'm going to miss Oz.

Fiyero: I know but we can't ever come back.

Elphaba: Can't I at least send a message to Glinda?

Fiyero: No, I'm sorry Elphie but that would put you in danger.

Elphaba: You're right, surprisingly enough.

Fiyero: I just wish…

Elphaba: What?

Fiyero: I wish I could be handsome for you.

Elphaba: You are handsome.

Fiyero: You don't have to lie to me.

Elphaba: It's not lying, it's looking at things a different way. (_singing_) When I see your face there's not a thing that I would change 'cause you're amazing just the way you are. And when you smile the whole world stops and stares for a while 'cause you're amazing just the way you are.

Fiyero: I love you.

Elphaba: I love you too. But if you really want to be human again…

Fiyero: What?

Elphaba: I can try to turn you back.

Fiyero: Will it hurt?

Elphaba: No, and if it doesn't work you'll just stay a Scarecrow. No side effects.

Fiyero: Do it.

Elphaba: Arenonen olem contoura haceee condala ememnn farie con les arenonen!

_Smoke billows around the stage and when it clears Fiyero is human again._

Fiyero: You did it!

Elphaba: Yes, you're human again.

_They share a kiss._

Elphaba: You're so beautiful.

Fiyero: So are you.

Elphaba: I don't have the energy to contradict you.

Fiyero: I love you.

Elphaba: As I love you.

Fiyero: (_singing_) There's a place for us, somewhere a place for us, peace and quiet and open air, wait for us, somewhere.

Elphaba: There's a time for us, some day a time for us, time together with time to spare, time to look, time to care, some day.

Fiyero: Somewhere, we'll find a new way of living.

Elphaba: We'll find a way of forgiving, somewhere…

Both: There's a place for us, a time for us, hold my hand and we're half way there, hold my hand and I'll take you there. Somehow! Some day! Somewhere!

Fiyero: We can never go back.

Elphaba: I know. I'll miss Oz.

Fiyero: We'll have each other.

Elphaba: I know.

_Lights out then up on an empty stage. A single spotlight illuminates Elphaba and Fiyero standing together. They address the audience. _

Fiyero: So that's my story. The story of how I fell in love with the most amazing, smart, beautiful, funny, passionate-mmmmm.

_Elphaba leans in and kisses him to stop him from talking. Fiyero breaks the kiss. _

Fiyero: Elphie! I wasn't finished!

Elphaba: Yero! Neither was I.

Fiyero: That's how I fell in love with the love of my life, the green apple of my eye, the wind in my sails, the sun to my sky, the wings to my monkey, the straw to my scarecrow, the tin to my man, the roar to my lion, the-mmmmm.

_He is once again cut off by Elphaba kissing him. She pulls away. _

Fiyero: Love, I wasn't finished.

Elphaba: Doing what?

Fiyero: Loving you, kissing you.

Elphaba: We may have to stop kissing every once in a while but we can't stop loving each other.

Fiyero: So very true. _He waves to the crowd._ Have a nice day and thanks for listening.

_Fiyero and Elphaba kiss until the curtain comes down. _

_End. _


End file.
